FE 21
7:28:14 PM Rook: You guys are in the Unicorn, having gotten back from the Arena. 7:29:18 PM Ander: "A ROUND FOR THE VICTOR AND HER FRIENDS!" 7:29:47 PM *** Ander still looks all ratty and torn. *** 7:31:07 PM *** Kite smiles, for once. *** 7:32:03 PM Ander: "...well...after some drinking, I have some repairs to make." 7:32:33 PM Kite: Yes. 7:32:49 PM Daneel: ... yes always better to repair things while drunk. 7:33:24 PM *** Ander smirks at Daneel "Keeps your hands steady." *** 7:33:42 PM Rook: Irwin does indeed give you a round of drinks. Hakan is, fortunately there. ".... You look awful." 7:34:02 PM Ander: "I had a disagreement with a shark...and some fire." 7:34:43 PM *** Ander returns Kite her overcoat. "I ultimately came out ahead, though. ...uh...if you could save me some sewing, though..." *** 7:35:45 PM Rook: Hakan: Starting to think the only reason you guys brought me on was because I know a certain cantrip. 7:35:50 PM Rook: He starts Mending! 7:37:00 PM Ander: "Thanks." 7:37:08 PM *** Kite takes it. *** 7:37:17 PM Kite: We like your personality. 7:39:09 PM Ander: "It's a really useful spell, though." 7:40:01 PM Kite: Yes. 7:40:21 PM Ander: "Hey, look at that, Daneel. We went out and your hat didn't get wrecked, for once." 7:42:53 PM Daneel: Yet, the day isn’t over. 7:43:01 PM *** Ander smiles. *** 7:43:16 PM Ander: "Hey, Kite, can I talk to you for a second." 7:43:23 PM Kite: Yes. 7:43:30 PM *** Ander takes Kite off for a bit. *** 7:46:28 PM Rook: Hakan is there, still. "Ever thought about learning Mending?" 7:49:57 PM Daneel: Learning spells doesn’t really work with how I use magic. 7:50:46 PM Daneel: I just kind of try and do something with the chaos and most times it does what I want 7:51:01 PM Rook: Hakan: You must be able to control it somehow, though. Have you tried fixing your own hat when it gets damaged? 7:52:04 PM Daneel: Yes and I have either frozen or burned many pieces of clothing trying. 7:53:20 PM Daneel: Once I know how I can usually replicate it in the future. Until then... not so much. 7:54:17 PM *** Ander re-enters with Kite. *** 7:55:49 PM Ander: "Everything ok here?" 7:56:34 PM Daneel: Oh yes, just discussing my lack of menial day to day maintenance spells. 7:56:52 PM Ander: "...wouldn't those be kind of useful, though?" 7:57:05 PM Kite: Exceedingly. 7:59:07 PM Daneel: And if I learned magic in a more book learning way I might have them, but I am stuck with what reliably works. 7:59:26 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:00:02 PM Ander: "...I'll take your word for it. I cast "fist to your face". It is usually highly effective." 8:00:29 PM Kite: When appropriate. 8:01:09 PM Daneel: Yes sometimes the sword is a better choice Ander. 8:01:20 PM Ander: "True. That's very true." 8:01:32 PM *** Ander turns to Kite. "He's joking, don't worry." *** 8:02:03 PM *** Kite relaxes a bit. *** 8:02:21 PM *** Kite also looks around for Answorn, or potentially a seemingly-extraneous cat. *** 8:03:27 PM *** Ander chugs on her drink *** 8:03:54 PM Ander: "So, Hakan, how's it feel being a Paper Dragon so far?" 8:04:38 PM Daneel: Well he’s sat in a pub and mended some clothes, must be exhilarating. 8:04:46 PM Rook: Hakan: Well, you hired me for healing but youhaven't needed a great deal so far. So.... pretty good, leaves me with plenty of time for my research. 8:05:20 PM Ander: "...we really should've brought you last night. You would've been very useful." 8:05:33 PM Ander: "Next time, we should take you along on stuff." 8:07:04 PM Kite: Not needing healing is likely a good thing. 8:08:05 PM Rook: Hakan: Generally, yes. 8:09:28 PM | Edited 8:09:41 PM Ander: "Generally, but every once in a while, I am definitely gonna need some, at least." 8:09:40 PM Ander: "Daneel too, given our history." 8:10:16 PM Daneel: Twice is not a pattern. 8:10:32 PM Ander: "It is when we've only had two adventures." 8:12:12 PM *** Ander turns to Kite "...do you wanna check in on our rodent friend before we....uh....run our errand?" *** 8:12:24 PM Kite: Yes. 8:12:27 PM *** Kite goes and does that! *** 8:12:41 PM Rook: Carrick isn't here. 8:12:48 PM Ander: "...what?" 8:12:59 PM Rook: HE and Answorn left to find a new hiding place. 8:13:15 PM *** Kite is just checking for a note as to how to contact them. *** 8:13:53 PM Ander: "...that's probably smart, actually. Let's not keep all our demonic targets under one roof." 8:14:15 PM Kite: Yes. 8:17:38 PM Ander: "Still, I'm gonna kind of miss Answorn. It was nice having someone around who felt like he knew what he was doing." 8:17:49 PM Kite: Yes. I also like cats. 8:18:26 PM Ander: "You already have a cat." 8:18:43 PM Kite: Murr is a very good cat. 8:18:48 PM Ander: "He is." 8:19:10 PM Ander: "...I'd prefer it if he didn't shed on my bed every day." 8:19:11 PM Kite: ... however, I like cats. 8:19:23 PM Kite: He is never quite where he is supposed to be. 8:20:31 PM Ander: "He doesn't scratch anything up, though. That's good." 8:20:33 PM *** Kite looks at Murr admonishingly! *** 8:22:12 PM *** Ander will pet Murr to show no hard feelings. *** 8:26:46 PM Ander: "...I am basically stalling, at this point." 8:27:03 PM Kite: Understandable. 8:27:49 PM Ander: "I am so glad Varia's taking over the clothes shopping bit...although I am worried how that'll go." 8:28:22 PM Rook: Hakan: Stalling what? 8:28:41 PM Ander: "...uh...I have to buy...certain items." 8:28:50 PM *** Ander blushes. *** 8:29:54 PM Kite: We do not like shopping, but need clothing-related items. 8:30:29 PM Ander: "We especially don't like clothes shopping." 8:31:44 PM Kite: Indeed. 8:32:08 PM Rook: Hakan: Does anyone? 8:33:18 PM Kite: Some. 8:34:46 PM Rook: Irwin puts a plate of stew on the bar for HAkan. Hakan turns to you guys, and a black tendril snakes up from behind the bar and snatches a piece of meat. 8:35:06 PM Kite: Murr! Do not steal food. 8:35:10 PM Kite: Bad cat. Bad. 8:35:12 PM *** Ander snickers *** 8:35:32 PM Ander: "Gotta be careful with your food around here, Hakan." 8:37:16 PM Ander: "...Hey, Hakan...what are you researching, again?" 8:37:52 PM Rook: Hakan: Light. There's not a lot of Drow research into light. 8:38:16 PM Ander: "...may I ask why?" 8:38:41 PM Rook: Hakan: Light and drow dont' get along. 8:38:54 PM | Edited 8:39:36 PM Ander: "No, I mean why are you researching it?" 8:40:48 PM Ander: "...if it's a secret, that's cool. Just...if it's gonna be a thing, be nice to know." 8:41:09 PM Kite: He is religious. 8:42:30 PM Rook: Hakan: ... what do you mean, a 'thing'? 8:44:46 PM Rook: Hakan: My interest is scientific more than anything else. And if, by the time I'm done, I can figure out what about Drow physiology reacts so violently to light, that will be a step forward to a potential cure. 8:45:21 PM Ander: "...I see. Ok." 8:45:37 PM Ander: "Sorry, our last member turned out to be a member of a secret organization the whole time." 8:46:48 PM Ander: "...it was jarring." 8:47:01 PM Kite: Yes. 8:48:35 PM Ander: "...anyway, that sounds...good...I guess." 8:49:10 PM Rook: Hakan: I'm not. 8:49:24 PM Rook: He nods, and eats his stew as Murr comes out to rub against Kite's leg. 8:49:49 PM Daneel: I mean that is what a member of a secret organization would say. 8:50:02 PM *** Ander turns to Murr "Don't try and make nice now. You know what you just did." *** 8:50:24 PM *** Kite feeds her kitty some meat! *** 8:52:26 PM Ander: "You see how that just encourages him, right?" 8:53:08 PM Kite: I do not think it is particularly relevant either way. Cats do not seem to care much about admonishment. 8:59:07 PM Rook: It's just after the dinner hour, so more people are starting to come in. Lenore takes to the stage and starts some light dinner music. 8:59:31 PM Ander: ((Oh, I thought it was much earlier than that. I thought it was more lunchtime.)) 9:01:04 PM Ander: "Whelp, probably too late to go clothes shopping. Oh well." 9:02:01 PM Kite: Tomorrow. 9:02:28 PM Ander: "...deal." 9:04:36 PM Ander: "...Lenore's a good singer." 9:04:56 PM Rook: You were at the ARena for a long time. 9:06:25 PM Kite: Yes. 9:09:12 PM Ander: "...I shouldn't've done that to Vy before she left...with the truth potion and stuff. I was a real asshole." 9:11:30 PM Rook: Someone approaches you guys. Kite specifically, and waves -- it's a male humanoid with an instrument case on his back, and skin crisscrossed by what seems like tiger-stripes. 9:11:46 PM Kite: Consent is important. Ah, there he is. 9:11:47 PM *** Kite waves. *** 9:11:57 PM Ander: "He?" 9:13:10 PM Ander: "...friend of yours?" 9:18:11 PM Kite: Yes. 9:18:20 PM Kite: This is Chant. 9:18:30 PM Ander: "...Chant?" 9:19:54 PM Rook: He waves. "Hi. Kite and I hunted a vampire the other night." 9:20:12 PM Ander: "Oh. Yeah, she told us about that." 9:20:26 PM Kite: Yes. 9:20:31 PM Kite: We still have a gig to make. 9:20:56 PM | Edited 9:21:55 PM Ander: "Ok...should we come too, or is this a you thing?" 9:22:00 PM Kite: I am not sure when it is. 9:23:04 PM Ander: "Oh, I thought he was here cause you guys were leaving." 9:24:04 PM *** Ander extends a hand to Chant. "Ander, by the way." *** 9:26:44 PM *** Daneel tips his hat in Chants direction “Daneel” *** 9:29:03 PM Rook: Chant: I just came by to visit, for now. I did get us a gig, but that'll be tomorrow night. 9:29:24 PM Rook: Chant, you guys notice after a few moment, has a tiger's tail. 9:30:38 PM Ander: "...is this a singing gig or a killing vampires gig?" 9:31:58 PM Kite: Yes. 9:32:15 PM Kite: ... tomorrow. Should we practice? 9:33:32 PM Rook: Chant: Good idea. Seems like your inn already has a bard though. Maybe she wouldn't mind us pitching in. 9:33:45 PM | Edited 9:33:59 PM Rook: He has a seat at the bar and orders a drink from Irwin. 9:33:49 PM Ander: "I'd ask first." 9:33:57 PM Kite: Yes. 9:34:00 PM Rook: Chant: Of course. 9:34:31 PM Rook: Chant: Bad form to step on another bard's toes. 9:34:55 PM Ander: "Where's this gig gonna be?" 9:36:08 PM *** Kite tells him! Her player doesn't remember. *** 9:38:01 PM Rook: Neither do I. But it's a pub in the Noble's Ward, one of the posher areas of the city. 9:38:39 PM | Edited 9:39:05 PM Ander: "I assume Daneel and I are invited to back you up in the vampire fighting part. I'd really hate to miss that." 9:39:00 PM Kite: Yes. You are also welcome to attend the performance. 9:39:07 PM Kite: ... I am not a professional singer, but I will do my best. 9:39:37 PM Ander: "Just so long as I don't wind up on stage. Nobody needs to hear my voice." 9:42:20 PM Rook: Chant: The more backup, the better. How's your friend, Kite? 9:43:27 PM Kite: She is coping. I think she will be all right. 9:45:47 PM Ander: "Is she...like...feeding off you still?" 9:46:02 PM Kite: No. 9:46:16 PM Kite: Only the one time, when it was safer to do so. 9:46:18 PM Rook: Another figure approaches you! Cloaked. IT strikes you as a figure trying to be unnoticed who wants people to notice how unnoticible you are. LIke, he's wearing a cloak and hood indoors, and is wearing leather armor with far too many straps and buckles. 9:46:52 PM Ander: ".....................ok, this guy is clearly trouble." 9:47:19 PM Rook: He pulls his hood down. It's Carrick! "Hah! You didn't recognize me." 9:48:11 PM Ander: ".....yeah, real subtle, there." 9:48:12 PM Rook: Carrick: I've never had to go in disguise before. It's rather exciting! 9:48:38 PM Kite: Is Answorn with you? 9:49:15 PM Daneel: I hope that Answorn did not suggest that outfit. 9:49:47 PM Rook: Carrick: No, I slipped away. 9:49:58 PM Ander: "......Why?!?" 9:50:08 PM Kite: ... yes, why? 9:50:59 PM Rook: Carrick: I'm tired of being babysat! I'm an adult, and a noble. I just got some armor, and now I just look like an adventurer like you. 9:51:14 PM Rook: Irwin eyes him, then hands Kite a sealed note. 9:51:25 PM Ander: "...I think I'm actually offended." 9:52:19 PM Rook: Irwin: That got dropped off for you guys a couple hours ago. 9:52:30 PM Daneel: I don’t see any of us dreased like that, you must be thinking of the awesome troupe or whatever they were called. 9:52:34 PM *** Kite takes the note. *** 9:52:40 PM Rook: The note is from Answorn.. It says "He thinks he's slipping out. I have things to attend to. Please keep tabs on him." 9:52:52 PM *** Kite sighs. *** 9:53:22 PM Kite: ... next time it would be better to tell him and then simply leave. 9:54:01 PM Rook: Carrick is currently adjusting the many straps and buckles on his armor. 9:54:13 PM Rook: He looks at Kite. "How do I look?" 9:54:56 PM Kite: ... I feel you are overdoing it. 9:55:47 PM Ander: "By a wide margin." 9:57:44 PM Ander: "So, what, exactly, do you plan to do with your new found freedom from the guy TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR ASS?" 9:58:18 PM Kite: He came here. He is perfectly safe. 9:58:53 PM Daneel: And was he followed or discovered while doing that? 9:59:52 PM Kite: Possible, but if so, he is still here. 9:59:55 PM Kite: Safe. 10:00:11 PM Daneel: If it’s the real Carrick. 10:00:51 PM Ander: "It's him." 10:01:39 PM Ander: "Before I had him evicted from my soul, I overheard Three Face 'dealing with' the other Carrick." 10:01:55 PM Ander: "And given what we saw, I don't think he's had time to make a new one." 10:02:44 PM Kite: That is one less thing to be concerned with. 10:04:00 PM Rook: (Talk amongst yourselves, I'll brb.) 10:06:08 PM Ander: "...so...question...how is singing with catboy going to help you find the vampire?" 10:06:27 PM Kite: The vampire uses bars to find victims. 10:06:50 PM Ander: "Yes, but you could just go to the bar." 10:07:08 PM Ander: "Like, if you want to sing, that's fine. I just don't see the tactical advantage." 10:07:31 PM Kite: I am not particularly good with deception. Singing will require me to concentrate on singing, so that I am not clearly looking for a vampire. 10:07:47 PM Ander: "I see." 10:08:39 PM Ander: "Do you have any idea how to recognize the vampire when he shows up?" 10:10:00 PM Ander: "That way, the rest of us can focus on looking, while you sing." 10:12:05 PM Kite: Behavior patterns? 10:12:14 PM *** Kite looks to Chant to answer that because this isn't a thing she's great at doing. *** 10:14:50 PM Ander: "Ok. Something we can work out on the day, I guess." 10:15:09 PM *** Ander whispers so Carrick can't hear. "So...how long are we babysitting, exactly?" *** 10:20:00 PM Rook: (Back.) 10:20:46 PM Kite: Uncertain. 10:21:41 PM Ander: "...should we start figuring out where he's gonna sleep?" 10:22:04 PM Daneel: Ratting is an option , right? 10:22:08 PM Kite: He can sleep in my room. 10:22:54 PM Rook: Carrick: Are you talking about me? 10:23:19 PM Rook: Chant turns from a conversation with Irwin to face Carrick and looks him up and down. "...ah. Hi." 10:23:32 PM Kite: Yes. 10:23:38 PM Rook: Carrick: Excuse me, I'm chatting with my friends. 10:23:51 PM Kite: This is Chant. He is an associate of mine. 10:24:03 PM Rook: Carrick eyes him. 10:24:36 PM Ander: "......ok, now this is a thing." 10:25:19 PM Rook: Hakan nudges Ander. 10:25:56 PM Rook: Carrick: An associate since when? Carrick: We go back aways. 10:26:33 PM *** Ander looks over at Hakan, curiously. *** 10:26:55 PM Kite: About a week. Uncertain as to why that is relevant? 10:27:21 PM Rook: A black tendril comes around the bar and starts flicking at one of the lose leather ties on Carrick's gauntlet. 10:28:41 PM Kite: Stop that, Murr. 10:28:53 PM Rook: Chant just shrugs. "Relax, buddy. Nice armor." Lenore comes off the stage and up to Chant and smiles at him. He returns the smile and goes to his instrument case, opening it up and pulling out a violin. 10:29:25 PM Rook: Lenore: Do you know 'The Waves of Old Nowhere?" 10:29:34 PM Rook: Chant: Of course. 10:30:37 PM Kite: I would like to hear it. 10:34:56 PM Ander: "Yeah, be interesting to get a sneak peek of tomorrow night." 10:39:08 PM Rook: He and Lenore go up to the stage! Carrick takes the chance to fall in next to Kite. Murr keeps playing with the loose ties on his armor. Cats are gonna cat, no matter how many coterminous dimensions they exist in at once. 10:40:28 PM *** Kite pushes Murr's tentacle away gently. *** 10:40:45 PM *** Ander talks to Kite but looks pointedly at Carrick "...Kite, you were telling me before about how you're a fan of cats." *** 10:41:16 PM Kite: Yes. 10:41:26 PM Rook: Carrick is trying not to notice the cat slowly undoing the leather ties on his armor. He has a lot of them. "Yes. Good kitty." 10:43:11 PM Kite: I am extremely fond of animals in general. 10:43:24 PM *** Kite keeps trying to stop Murr, even going so far as to distract him with bacon! *** 10:44:14 PM Ander: "Don't worry about it, Kite. Carrick doesn't mind, does he? He probably loves animals too." 10:44:45 PM Kite: I am not certain as to why armor would be required at this point in any case. 10:45:29 PM Rook: Carrick: Don't adventurers wear armor? 10:45:57 PM *** Ander refers down to her robes and clear lack of armor. *** 10:47:10 PM *** Daneel indicates his regular kind of worn normal clothes. *** 10:47:36 PM Kite: Not constantly. I am not wearing any now. 10:48:14 PM Daneel: Some do but many don’t , and yes as Kite said. Not all the time. 10:48:47 PM Ander: "And usually not with so many straps. ...I don't even know what they're supposed to do here." 10:51:08 PM Rook: Carrick shrugs! "I wouldn't know. I've never worn armor before. I assume they're for protection? Or weapons." 10:52:01 PM *** Ander grabs him by a loose strap and holds him down to the bar. *** 10:52:09 PM Ander: "Yes...very secure." 10:52:49 PM Kite: Wearing armor on a constant basis would not be good for one's back. 10:53:02 PM *** Ander lets him go. *** 10:54:57 PM Rook: Lenore and Chant start playing, Lenore singing, and Chant playing his fiddle, an old sailor's tune of longing. 10:57:37 PM Ander: "He's not bad with the fiddle. It's kind of impressive." 10:57:45 PM Kite: Yes. 10:58:20 PM *** Kite feeds Murr another piece of bacon. *** 10:58:49 PM Ander: "...Carrick...why the sudden interest in looking like an adventurer?" 10:59:52 PM Kite: I do not think adventurers have a specific look, in any case. I prefer brightly-colored dresses. ... primarily because I have been told dark colors make me look overly severe. I do not think my personality is severe and do not wish to seem so. 11:00:36 PM Rook: Carrick: I wanted to come here, and there are adventurers here, so I wanted to blend in and make it so no one would recognize me. 11:01:37 PM Ander: "..........uh huh. Ok. Maybe next time...just like...common clothes. Tunic, slacks, maybe one of those over...vest things..." 11:01:56 PM | Edited 11:02:09 PM Ander: "It's just, adventurers also kind of attract attention. But regular folk don't." 11:02:36 PM Kite: Perhaps a facial illusion would be preferable. 11:03:47 PM Ander: "Or maybe a disguise kit. I'm told the right use of make-up can work." 11:06:24 PM Rook: Carrick: Maybe you can help me? 11:06:29 PM Rook: He's looking at Kite! 11:07:47 PM Kite: ... I do not know how to use makeup. 11:08:05 PM Kite: I have never had reason to. 11:08:07 PM Rook: Carrick: Just with disguises in general! 11:08:42 PM Kite: ... that is really not within my skill set. 11:09:44 PM Ander: "Daneel? You know any illusion spells that could help him?" 11:10:17 PM Kite: I do think the armor seems... excessive. 11:10:48 PM Ander: "The hood on it's own might be enough...although, it's a bit conspicuous in here." 11:12:21 PM Daneel: I don’t have any long term illusion spells but I do have some experience with disguises. 11:13:07 PM Ander: "There, Carrick you can spend some time with Daneel doing your disguise, which I'm sure was the goal of all this." 11:14:42 PM Rook: Carrick: ... all right, then. 11:15:22 PM Daneel: ... thanks Ander. 11:15:47 PM *** Ander smiles. "It's what I do, fix people's problems." *** 11:16:02 PM Ander: "And hey, I didn't even have to punch anyone this time. See, Kite, I'm learning." 11:16:10 PM Kite: Yes. ... I am confused. 11:18:48 PM *** Daneel will take Carrick to his room and do a quick job on the outfit and disguise using his disguise kit. *** 11:19:36 PM Ander: "...Carrick's got a massive crush on you." 11:20:00 PM Ander: "I was gonna let it play out, but it's honestly getting kind of sad, and you're my friend, so I should let you know." 11:20:38 PM Kite: Oh. 11:20:43 PM Kite: ... why? 11:20:48 PM Ander: "Why what?" 11:21:10 PM Kite: Why would he have a "crush" on me. 11:22:13 PM Ander: "...well...I can't say, exactly, I don't know him that well. But you're pretty, you saved him from a crystal prison thing and you were nice to him as a rat. Maybe he's into the whole "being saved by a beautiful knight" deal." 11:23:52 PM Kite: I am nice to everyone. Or at least I do attempt it. 11:25:02 PM | Edited 4/19/2018 10:45:48 AM Ander: "I'm just saying. He has one, it's powerfully obvious, you should know. ...if you want to know how to keep people getting crushes on you, my experience with Solah has taught me you REALLY fucking can't." 11:25:31 PM Kite: I especially do not want that one. 11:25:58 PM Ander: "Well, you could tell him...he'll probably still crush on you, but at least he'll know you're not interested." 11:26:23 PM Ander: "...not sure that'll stop him. Should we maybe let him stay in Daneel's room tonight instead of yours?" 11:26:39 PM Ander: "Or he can take Vy's. She barely used it when she was here." 11:26:53 PM Kite: That would be preferable, yes. 11:27:17 PM *** Ander nods. "...for the record, if we're buying bras tomorrow, he is not coming." *** 11:28:30 PM Ander: "...you ok? Carrick's a creep, but I think he's harmless, at least." 11:28:37 PM Kite: Yes. 11:29:02 PM Kite: I do not think he is particularly likely to attempt violence or things of that nature. However, it is very surprising. And unfortunate. I am sure his feelings will be hurt. 11:30:18 PM Ander: "It's not that surprising. (imitating Kite's voice) 'You're reasonably pretty'." 11:30:49 PM Kite: That is a matter of my personal taste, as I choose my own appearance. 11:33:31 PM *** Ander shrugs. "I'm sorry to foist that on you. If you'd like I can tell him, I have no problem hurting his feelings." *** 11:35:10 PM Kite: No. ... I will deal with it. 11:35:52 PM *** Ander nods. "Ok. ...it might help if you turned into a dude. Probably kill his boner a little bit." *** 11:36:19 PM Ander: "...or make it worse...I am not helping." 11:36:35 PM Ander: "I should go to bed." 11:36:51 PM Kite: Quite possibly. 11:37:38 PM Ander: "Well...good luck...I'll stop by Daneel's room and tell him that he's keeping Carrick tonight. Give him the rod, just in case." 11:37:47 PM Ander: "If you need me, you know where my room is." 11:37:56 PM *** Ander gets up and goes and does that. *** 11:39:06 PM *** Kite waves. ***